Café y Miel - Levi - Rivaille y Petra Ral
by Lucieliz
Summary: Levi luego del fracasado en la misión de capturar a la titán femenino en el bosque, regresa a las instalaciones del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento donde repasa los recuerdos sobre Petra.


Fanfic Levi/Rivaille y Petra Shingeki No Kyojin

Café y miel

Estoy absolutamente consiente de lo que sucedió ese día y a pesar de todo es como si no hubiere pasado nada, no creo que sea que esté negando lo que hubiere pasado, como pasa con muchos de mis soldados, pasan un tiempo con cara de que le hubieren quitado el alma y un día, nadie sabe cómo ni por qué se echan a llorar como niños pequeños. No puedo culparlos, nunca les he dicho nada, solo los quedaba mirando desde donde me encontraba, extrañando poder hacer lo mismo por los que había perdido ese día, los conocía como a ellos los conocían, los entrené, los vi hacer bromas a algunos los regañé a otros felicité, pero hace tiempo que no puedo llorar ni enojarme, ni sentir ira, nada en absoluto. Incluso hoy, ha pasado una semana desde que fallecieron, desde que falleció y no puedo derramar una sola lágrima, no puedo dejar de sentirme algo así como un monstruo, no he podido decir nada que deje entrever lo que sentía. Debería estar realmente consternado, los conocía demasiado bien, como un padre quizás, yo la conocía mejor de lo que lo hacía su padre.

Al día siguiente de llegar a la residencia del escuadrón de reconocimiento me encontré con que en mi mesa no se encontraba nadie, era evidente, no tengo un escuadrón con el cual discutir de nuestro próximo movimiento, para empezar no existía ningún puto nuevo movimiento, por lo que no tuve más remedio que hacer que las cosas siguieran su curso, el preparar el desayuno con un tobillo lesionado no ayudaba, pero las cosas estaban donde acostumbraban estar, las cosas, era eso lo que hacía cada mañana, la perspectiva que tenían sus ojos, solo que de manera sorprendente quizás algo más baja que la mía ¿No soy lo suficiente bajo ya? Ella estaba bien, fue por lo que me di cuenta que existía, la verdad que hace ya algunos años que detesto de sobremanera notar a la gente, es un problema, porque un día simplemente no es que no los quieras notar, sino que ya no están, era una de las múltiples formas en las que intentaba eludir lo evidente: nadie dura mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ellos. Pero ¿Quién puede dejar de notar el olor del café para alguien que jamás lo ha olido? Es realmente cálido, aromático, elegante para alguien como yo que nació en una ratonera infernal, ignorante y pobre como fui no había cabida para algo tan delicado y caro como el café. Le pregunté que qué era ese olor, ella me dijo que era café.

Reconozco que causo en la gente un efecto indeseado, de esos en que parece que han visto un fantasma o a un mismo titán, qué se yo, pero esa pobre chica realmente parecía que veía a una especie de demonio al verme y esa vez casi derrama todo el líquido por todos lados, algunos dicen que es admiración, a pesar de que me atribuyen méritos que detesto reconocer y mucho más oír de otros profiriéndolos sobre mí, con todo no encuentro razón de que alguien me pueda admirar, me siento como una especie de jefe loco de manicomio en una misión suicida y con un absurdo afán por la limpieza, pero creo que era algo así lo que esa niña sentía por mí en ese momento, quizás soy demasiado tosco para leer los sentimientos de una persona, no era la primera chica que se sonrojaba al hablarle pero admito que sentía una extraña adicción por el sonrosado de su cara.

Luego a la mañana siguiente de ese día escuché el tintineo de una taza que no paraba de sonar como si alguien estuviera martillando con la cuchara todo el tiempo sobre el bendito platillo, estaba a punto de gritarle al maldito que dejara la puta taza tranquila cuando el sonido cesó justo cuando se depositó una taza a mi lado "Capitán, por favor…" se inclinó y se marchó sin esperar respuesta, ni una mirada, ni nada, solo alcancé a ver su melena rubia alejarse tras unos ligeros pasos.

El café… el café era como ella, cálido, intenso y dulce. Sentía que todos mis sentidos se abrían en ese momento y tuve una energía que dejó exhausto a los soldados a mi cargo para los entrenamientos y hasta me costó dormir, revisé unos informes antes de caer rendido, pensaba que tenía que pedirle más de aquel café, pagarlo de algún modo, lo necesitaba para hacer más avances para las tropas.

A la otra mañana cuando llegaba para el desayuno la intercepté para preguntarle por ese extraño brebaje, ella me explicó que se trataba de unos granos que molía y luego los agregaba al agua caliente y endulzaba con miel, los conseguía porque su padre le proporcionaba todas las semanas de una porción, que él conocía el modo de hacérselo llegar porque le gustaba mucho y le ayudaba a mantener la concentración, que era un bien escaso hoy en día. Yo lo entendí, era un preciado regalo que hacía su padre por su hija, le di las gracias y me marché a mi puesto pero unos minutos más tarde apareció de nuevo una taza de café humeante y olorosa a mi lado, no alcancé de nuevo a agradecerle.

Ese día y los siguientes siempre hubo una taza de café en las mañanas, ni lo suficientemente amargo que asqueé ni exageradamente dulce que empalague.

La chica hacía buenos avances, se esforzaba mucho, su capacidad de unir a los demás era sorprendente, a veces los chicos se le acercaban interesados en obtener su favor, los rechazaba siempre, me echaban la culpa de eso, era hermosa y no podía ser de otro modo, también talentosa pero sobre todo: amable.

Pero ya no está y aquí estuve intentando descifrar el como lo hacía, los granos molidos, el agua y la miel. Fue entonces cuando advertí de una nota sujeta a la bolsa de café.

"Una cucharada de grano molido diluido en una taza de agua caliente, colar y agregar tres cucharadas de miel.

Mi hija decía que le gustaba, le ruego haga el favor de aceptarlo."

¿Que haga el favor de aceptarlo? ¿Esta es la recompensa por dejar morir a su hija? Hacía ya tres días que estaba esperando que llegara para que me diera una paliza o insultos al menos, no esperaba recibir un regalo como ese, solo iba a tomar lo que hubiere sobrado, es como sentir el último retazo de perfume de una dama que oliese realmente bien, algo como eso, no pensaba que llegaría más. En lo que creo que fue un ataque de frustración y contradicción interna preparé los granos de café molidos que no coleé y que no llevaban miel, la miel no llegó, posiblemente ella se las arreglaba para conseguirlo porque era otra cosa que era escasa.

Cuando lo probé me di cuenta de que ese café era como yo: amargo, fuerte, negra mi alma sin rastro de dulzura, todo se lo terminó por llevar, admito que alguna vez retomé la esperanza en que las cosas pudieren mejorar, ser diferentes, algo que no iba a ser, me convertí en un brebaje oscuro y casi tóxico al paladar.

Era lo único que me quedaba.

Ese día escribí una carta a su padre, no me sentía bien recibiendo un regalo así, no cuando ella se había ido, no tenía derechos sobre nada de ella, menos ahora que ni siquiera pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa.

"Mi estimado señor, agradezco encarecidamente su regalo y le ruego de vuelta no desperdiciar sus recursos en mí, ni menos en la situación agobiante que vive nuestra humanidad.

Le pido disculpas por no dar explicaciones sobre el triste acontecimiento de su pérdida ni sobre nuestros planes a futuro.

Entiendo que esté enterado de muchos rumores sobre mí que quizás haga bien en escuchar, sobre que soy despiadado, un carnicero, un loco mata titanes, un enano deforme, enfermo de la limpieza, un demente que lleva a sus soldados al suicidio, psicópata, pedófilo, insensible, que no poseo sentimientos humanos y que quizás soy más monstruo que los mismos titanes.

Se despide de usted.

Levi

Capitán del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento"

Pensé que sería suficiente, que eso inhibiría su intento por simpatizar quizás, hacerme parte de una complicidad sobre nuestro dolor en común, no podía compartir este dolor con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre.

Pero a los pocos días otro paquete llegó a las cocinas, algo con un aroma que podía reconocer a metros de distancia.

"Mi hija realmente lo conocía."

Eso es lo único que había escrito en una hoja de papel dentro de la bolsa, aún podía ver la tinta corrida por unas gotas transparentes ya secas… lágrimas, como lo envidiaba.

Ha pasado una semana y es como si nada hubiere cambiado en mi alma negra como el café que ahora me preparo y, a pesar de todo, puedo declarar con toda certeza que nadie la amaba como yo lo hice.

El sonido suave y alegre de su voz, su pelo claro y sus ojos… sus ojos como la miel que le falta a esta desabrida mezcla.

Y aunque muerta puedo sentirla cerca, quizás es porque yo ya estaba muerto hace tanto tiempo y ahora estamos en el mismo lado, solo que yo sigo aquí luchando y ella reposa en esa anhelada serenidad eterna.

Entonces noto que el sol se nubló y salgo con paso cojo al exterior junto a mi taza caliente, es una nube realmente grande.

Una nube de lluvia.

Las gotas se precipitaron sin dejar esperar, un viento tibio se mecía como una presencia etérea.

"Dios me ha escuchado" me dije.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban dentro y fuera de mis ojos, se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Fue de ese modo que sin derramar una sola lágrima pude finalmente llorar.


End file.
